


Fight, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh has a fight with toby and then comes home to Donna for hot sex





	Fight, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I don't own these characters , although I do know aaron personally so i know he wont sue me :)  
Summary: Toby and Josh get in a big fight at a bar.  
I love feedback more than i love bradley whitford and janel making a sex tape....  


* * *

It was late and Josh was hungry as hell. He walked out of his condo and headed to the pub which held a lot of memories. It was pretty empty when he got there. Suddenly he noticed a familiar face. Toby was sitting at the bar sipping on what looked like scotch. Josh took a deep breath and decided to go over there. 

\"Toby\" he spoke , taking a seat right next to him.  
\"Holy shit! Josh Lyman Former deputy chief of staff and soon to be chief of staff !\" toby laughed bitterly.   
Yep he was plastered. \"Toby...\"he spoke again.   
\"So tell me , what its like\" toby began.  
\"What is , what like?\" josh asked wondering where this was going.  
\"What it's like to be screwing your former assistant...well at least that's what I hear\" toby was looking directly at josh now.  
\"Excuse me ?\" Josh had an angry tone in his voice , who the hell was he to talk about his girlfriend like that.  
\"You heard me, why is that , is she comforting your pathetic life , or is it more of a pity fuck for her.\" spitted Toby.  
\"Your drunk , and you have no right talking about her like that , do you hear me NO! right!\" Josh growled.  
\"oooo sorry to offend you! Didn't know you cared so much of that blond whore\" did he want Josh to kill him.  
\"Say that again and you won't be living for long!\" hissed josh.  
\" What are you going to do Josh , punch me....\" toby was laughing , he started to get up from his seat and faced josh.  
\"Watch it\" josh warned. \"Ha! your so pathetic josh , a traitor to the bartlet administration ! but I guess it's ok as you got some no educated blond slut to comfort you at night!\" and at that moment Josh swung his fist and punched toby in the mouth.  
\"You Think I'm a traitor! take a look in the fucking mirror you pathetic drunk, no wonder Andi left you no wonder everyone hates you , You think so god damn highly of yourself don't you , truth be told Im glad I left , I made something of myself and if you ever speak about donna like that I will kill myself!\" Josh said storming out of the bar.   
\"At Least I didn't KILL LEO!\" snarled the faint voice of toby. Josh stopped dead in his tracks.  
\"Fuck you!\" yelled Josh, he was coming close to toby his fist all bunched up ready to hit toby again. This time it was toby who got the first punch.   
\"OW son of a bitch!\" josh's mouth was bleeding.  
\"You Killed him ! and then decided to shack up with donna to make you feel better , she is more pathetic than you are !\" Toby laughed.  
Josh decided enough was enough , he pushed toby on the cement ground, he started to kick toby.  
\"Wanna keep talking about her like that!\" screamed Josh.  
\"Go to hell josh!\" snarled toby in pain.  
\"No , thats where your going to be!\" Josh stated walking away.

Josh walked into his condo and was surprised to find Donna there.

\"Hey there you are- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MOUTH!\" gasped donna.  
He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.  
\"Im so glad your here\" he whispered into her hair.  
\"Josh what happened?\" she wanted to know.  
\"Got in a fight , no big deal\" he grabbed her hand leading her to the bedroom , he needed her so bad.   
\"Josh why where you involved in a fight , and with who?\" she was not letting this go.  
\"Toby\" he stated.  
\"what?\" she was in shock , she knew things between them were rough but not enough to be in a fight physically.  
\"He was at the pub , I ah went to see how he was , he was drunk and said these awful things...\" his voice trailed off.   
\"Stay right there\" she ordered , he was now sitting on the edge of the bed.  
\"OK this might sting a bit , but it will help\" she placed some rubbing alcohol on his lip.  
\"OWW!\" he growled .  
\"Does it hurt\" she looked so worried.  
\"Come here\" he motioned for her , she sat right next down to him, he went to kiss her. She started to lie down on the bed he began to undo her blouse exposing her creamy skin . \"your not wearing a bra?\" he crooked his eyebrow at her , making her laugh.  
\"Good observation there joshua\" she whispered he slid the top of her all that was left was her skirt. She ruffled his curly brown hair which she often called his Jew Fro!  
\"MMmm\" she moaned as he left a trail of kisses down her flat stomach.  
he slid her skirt , she was wearing a satin black thong.  
\"God I want you\" he said in a low husky voice. Josh then placed soft wet kisses on the inside of her inner thighs.  
\"Mmmm come here \" she whimpered   
\"I brather much , come inside you\" he replied.   
\"Your a very naughty man\" she whispered.  
He helped her out of her panties and through them across the room.  
\"I can be very naughty\" he teased kissing her all the way until he mouth met her breasts.   
\"ooo josh , that feels good\" she arched her body back. His tongue flicking her erect nipple.  
\"You have to many clothes on \" she moaned grabbing his shirt and unbuttoning it fast . She then made her way to his belt unbuckling it. She placed her hand inside his boxers feeling how erect he was.  
\"Oh donna\" he moaned.  
\"yes joshua\" she teased as he kicked his boxers off.  
\"Your so fucking beautiful\" he moaned , he spread her legs and placed his hand on her shaven mound.  
\"No teasing , I want you now\" she hissed. She felt his cock teasing her opening, until he finally was inside her. There hands where intwined together as he moved fast in her.  
\"Jesus donna , god You feel so tight and wet\" he groaned kissing her neck.  
\"MMmm your so hard , fuck me josh , fuck me!\" she screamed tossing her head.  
\"Fuck yes! tell me what you want me to do baby\" he whispered.  
\"EVERYTHING!\" she moaned.  
\"FUck yes!\" he screamed pounding her like a dog in heat.  
\"AHHHHHH\" she screamed so loud the people next door could hear them.   
\"I LOVE YOU!\" He let a groan as he came inside her filling her with himself . There sweaty bodies still on top of eachother.  
\"That was amazing\" he finally let out.  
\"it always is\" she smiled playing with his hair.  
\"Thank you\" he kissed her.  
\"for....\"   
\"for being here with me , for me\" he placed his his hands around her waist and they both soon fell asleep


End file.
